Tendresse et douceur infinies
by Hikari no Ai
Summary: Petits OS à la demande! Apparemment le ByaRen est le couple le plus apprécié...
1. Chapter 1

*********************************************************************Pairing : **Bya/Ren

*************************************** **Rating : **K

************** **Disclaimer : **Tite Kubo-sama.

Je me suis inspiré d'un shinigami illustré pour le début de l'histoire. Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Comment soumettre Renji à ses noirs désirs ?

L'occasion lui fut donnée le lendemain…

-Désolé d'être en retard !

-Que se passe-t-il ? demanda Byakuya de sa voix mesurée.

-Eh bien, en fait, je suis allé me couper les cheveux mais le salon était bondé… Vos cheveux sont toujours bien coupés. Est-ce que vous le faites vous-mêmes ? Ou alors vous avez un salon de coiffure personnel… ?

-Non, stoppa Byakuya. J'utilise Senbonzakura pour couper mes cheveux.

-Hé ?

Byakuya observa son lieutenant de son regard indifférent sans laisser la moindre surprise transparaître sur son visage. Retournant à ses dossiers et laissant échapper un bruit infime signifiant son amusement face au peu de perspicacité que possédait Renji, il lui dit :

-C'était une blague.

-Ah…Quoi ? Vous avez fait une blague, Taïcho ?

Long regard et silence de Byakuya qui ne sait pas s'il doit le casser ou en refaire une autre. Un conseil de son grand-père remonta alors à la surface : « lorsque tu ne sais pas quoi répondre, change de sujet tout en restant dans le sujet de manière subtile. »

-Tes cheveux sont beaux comme ils le sont. Ne les change pas sans mon autorisation. (En plus, il le pensait)

-T…Taïcho ? Mais ce sont mes chev…

- Ce sont tes cheveux mais tu es ma propriété.

Renji était à la fois flatté et blessé. C'était possible ?

-Mais qu'est-ce que vous…

-Viens ici.

Byakuya avait désigné un doigt juste devant lui. Renji, agacé par le comportement de son supérieur, obéit sans se poser de questions mais lorsqu'il s'aperçut qu'il était à une proximité inhabituelle du fin visage de son capitaine, il recula par souci d'intimité pour lui et Byakuya. Mais celui-ci dit :

-Je ne t'ai pas demandé de reculer.

Renji obéit de nouveau, un peu méfiant. Mais cette fois-ci, lorsqu'il voulut reculer par réflexe, il força ses jambes à ne pas bouger. Et c'était dur, car les yeux de Byakuya le fixaient avec un tout autre regard, un regard de…Braise ?

-Renji, veux-tu que je t'embrasse ?

-Que…je…com…enfin…mais…

-Renji, pourrais-tu me répondre convenablement ?

Celui-ci fut choqué par le ton doux qu'avait adopté son capitaine, plus encore que par l'étrange question. Si son capitaine lui avait demandé la permission d'un baiser, cela voulait dire que Byakuya voulait l'embrasser. Et refuser quelque chose à un Kuchiki revenait à enterrer son honneur de lieutenant. En fait, il n'avait pas le choix. Il aurait tout aussi bien pu lui arracher un baiser de force. Et même si cela ne lui déplaisait pas, il avait tout de même un peu de fierté et d'orgueil. En baissant les yeux et d'une toute petite voix, il répondit :

-Oui…

-Tu es sûr ? Si tu ne veux vraiment pas, je ne te forcerais pas.

Renji releva la tête et regarda son capitaine. Un léger sourire ornait son beau visage ! Alors… cela voulait dire qu'il lui demandait vraiment son avis ? En plus, son capitaine cherchait à le rassurer !

Renji sentit son cœur battre très fort :

-Est-ce que… cela veut dire que…

-… Je te veux ? acheva Byakuya. Oui… pourquoi ? Toi, non ?

-Mais...mais bien sûr que si !

Renji se figea, abasourdi par ce qu'il venait de dire. Même Byakuya était surpris mais un certain apaisement pouvait aussi se lire sur son visage. Byakuya détacha les cheveux de Renji et y plongea entièrement sa main. Renji ferma les yeux. Sa main était si chaude, si douce, qu'il n'avait pas pu s'en empêcher.

-Alors ?

Renji, bouleversé par les évènements, répondit ce que son corps désirait :

-Oui, je veux…

Lentement, Renji passa ses mains derrière le dos de son capitaine. Celui-ci s'approcha et unissa ses lèvres avec celles de son lieutenant. Le baiser d'abord timide devint plus farouche. Mais Renji en voulait encore plus. Il détacha le Kenseikan et le posa sur le bureau tout en disant :

-Désolé, il me gênait.

-Moi aussi, il me gêne.

Renji sourit et laissa Byakuya reprendre le dessus sur lui car il sentait que son capitaine n'aimait pas être soumis. La preuve c'est que les mains de Byakuya s'aventuraient plus bas. BLAM ! Renji sursauta surprenant Byakuya. La porte venait de se fermer à cause du vent :

-Euh…Taïcho…

-Non, Byakuya, rectifia celui-ci.

-Byakuya, je vais aller fermer la fenêtre.

Son capitaine se détacha de lui à regret. Dès qu'il eut fini, il lui ordonna :

-Suis-moi.

-Mais où on va ?

-Chez moi.

-Mais je suis encore…je n'ai jamais fait…

-Ne t'inquiètes pas, c'est très confortable chez moi et…

Byakuya se retourna et murmura à son oreille écarlate :

-Je suis très tendre…

Fin !


	2. Chapter 2

Salut, salut ! Je parie que vous devez être surprises de me voir avec un nouveau chapitre ! Mais j'avais une idée que je voulais absolument concrétiser donc me voilà !

Déjà je tenais à remercier encore une fois les rewieveurs du chapitre précédent qui sont **Cerise et Sardine**, **Jyuune-chan**, **Lectrice-33** et **Fan.**

Je n'ai rien d'autre à dire à part : bonne lecture !

-Taïcho (j'adore comment il le dit, c'est trop des barres ! XD) ! Je suis de retour de ma mission sur Terre !

Byakuya regarda la source du vacarme qui venait d'anéantir le calme absolu et inhabituel qui régnait aux bureaux de la 6ème division. Gardant son calme légendaire, Byakuya remarqua que Renji tenait un sac en plastique plein à craquer :

-Renji ?

-Haï, Taïcho ?

-Pourquoi as-tu ramené un sac ?

-Eh bien, quand je suis allé sur Terre, j'ai aperçu quelque chose et je me suis dit que ça vous plairait.

Renji ouvrit son sac et en sortit une petite boîte blanche et argentée en carton où était marqué en lettres rouges « Hollywood ». Il la secoua et les petits objets à l'intérieur de la boîte s'entrechoquèrent dans un bruit sec. Byakuya haussa un sourcil : il avait l'impression que Renji l'agitait comme un hochet :

-Ce sont des chewing-gums, Taïcho, déclara fièrement Renji. Ce sont des bonbons à la menthe qu'on peut mâcher infiniment…Enfin, jusqu'à ce qu'ils perdent leur goût…

Byakuya soupira très discrètement : si ces « chewing-gums » perdaient leur goût à un moment donné, il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de les mâcher infiniment. Cependant, comme il ne voyait pas le rapport entre lui et ces bonbons, il demanda :

-Est-ce un moyen détourné pour me dire que mon haleine sent mauvais ? Ou alors que mes dents sont jaunes puisqu'ils sont sans sucres et qu'il y a écrit « blancheur » ?

-Non, ce n'est pas ça, Taïcho !

Renji montra les écritures en-dessous de « blancheur », justement :

-Vous voyez, il y écrit « parfum menthe polaire ». Ca vous représente bien, non ? Et qui se ressemblent s'assemblent !

Byakuya resta un bon moment interdit devant cette conclusion : il ne savait pas comment réagir. Il avait une furieuse envie de rire et d'étrangler son lieutenant et accessoirement amant :

-Préfères-tu la Terre ou le Hueco Mundo ?

-Euh, la Terre, pourquoi cette question ?

-Moi aussi, je préfère la Terre. Ainsi, je serais obligé de te frapper plus fort pour t'y envoyer.

Les yeux de Byakuya s'assombrirent d'une lueur inquiétante et son reiatsu augmenta d'une telle puissance qu'on entendit des bruits de pas précipités s'éloigner et qu'on entendit une voix dire « fuyons ! » :

-Ta…Taïcho ? Mais…

-Pas de mais, coupa Byakuya en sortant son zanpakûtoh (il est où l'accent ? lol). T'envoyer à la 12ème division comme je l'ai fait l'autre fois ne sera pas suffisant pour te punir.

Renji déglutit difficilement : il existait un pire châtiment que de séjourner un week-end au labo de Mayuri ? Byakuya positionna son zanpakûtoh avec une lenteur exagérée pour profiter au maximum du regard suppliant de son amant et finit par murmurer :

-Chire, Senbonzakura.

-KYAAAAAAA !

**Voilà, j'espère que ça vous aura plu ! J'ai eu cette idée quand je lisais des fics ByaRen en mangeant des chewing-gums ! **

**Au fait, si vous avez des idées de thèmes que vous voulez me faire soumettre (sur le couple ByaRen, hein !), je suis partante ! (finalement vous pouvez me demander d'autres couples, mais attention ! Je n'aurai peut-être pas le courage de faire ceux que je n'aime pas ! XD Non en fait, je veux dire priorités aux couples que je préfère ! lol ).**

**Merci d'avoir lu ! **


	3. Chapter 3

Re ! (s'enfuit en voyant des pierres et autres OVNI se diriger vers elle)

Non, attendez ! J'étais malade et puis … il fallait absolument que je le réécrive ! il fallait que ce soit PARFAIT ! (et Dieu sait comment je suis quand je suis perfectionniste…^^).

…

Mdr, je viens de me rendre compte que je ne vous ai même pas dit de quoi je parlais… J'abuse, vraiment…

Enfin, bref, le one-shot que vous allez lire là (entièrement, j'espère), c'est celui pour **Cerise et Sardine**, le prochain sera pour **Gun d'ange**, et le prochain pour **Mayuuki **!

J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Merci pour tout les revieweurs et ceux qui ont apprécié mes chapitres !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Byakuya se dirigea d'un pas mesuré aux bureaux de la 6ème division. Il venait de prendre un excellent petit-déjeuner avec Ukitake. Il avait été surpris lorsque celui-ci l'avait invité à 7h : il n'était pas habitué à prendre une tasse de thé le matin avec son senpaï , ni avec qui que ce soit. Néanmoins, il ne regrettait pas, Ukitake avait des talents culinaires non négligeables. Byakuya regarda d'un air distrait la pluie habituelle de fleurs de cerisiers se diriger vers lui. Il soupira : Senbonzakura aimait bien attirer les pétales de fleurs roses vers lui pour le rendre plus majestueux. « Il y a des choses qui ne changent jamais… » pensa-t-il. Byakuya entra dans son bureau et vit que Renji était déjà attablé à ses dossiers. Le capitaine sourit subrepticement et se corrigea : « Presque jamais… ». Il avait promis à son lieutenant qu'il le laisserait être au-dessus s'il remplissait au moins une trentaine de dossiers par jour. Celui-ci avait détaché ses cheveux et Byakuya ne put s'empêcher de passer une main dans ses chevelure écarlate : il les adorait tant...

-B…TaÏcho ?

Renji était surpris : Byakuya ne lui manifestait pas beaucoup d'attentions lorsqu'ils étaient à la 6ème d'habitude. Il n'allait sûrement pas s'en plaindre. Byakuya vit Renji fermer les yeux et sourire. Cela lui réchauffa le cœur. Voir Renji apprécier ses caresses le rassurait énormément. Il avait l'impression que Renji l'appartenait et il était très possessif. En fait, il était surtout jaloux, il ne voulait pas être un coup en l'air pour lui… Renji glissa sa main dans celle de Byakuya et rouvrit ses yeux demandant tacitement aux yeux gris attendris un baiser. Byakuya obéit et se pencha. Mais il ne l'embrassa pas tout de suite. Il se contenta de respirer son souffle haletant qui frémissait d'impatience et de ressentir cette chaleur incommensurable qui était si particulière à Renji… Quand soudain…

-Hic !

Byakuya recula de plusieurs pas et plaqua sa main sur sa bouche comme s'il venait de proférer une obscénité. Ses joues rosirent : il avait tout cassé ! Renji quant à lui avait la mâchoire pendante et les yeux ronds : Byakuya Kuchiki avait le hoquet ! Le beau, le noble, l'inaccessible et l'intouchable taïcho de la 6ème division ! Cet être trop parfait pour Renji avait le hoquet ! Ils se regardèrent un bon moment chacun étant (presque) le reflet de l'autre.

Puis Renji éclata de rire.

Byakuya fut doublement surpris : Renji ne s'était jamais moqué de lui ! Cependant il ne se laissa pas démonter et répliqua :

-Renji, tais-toi si tu tiens à la vie !

Celui-ci se tut instantanément, paralysé par la brusque augmentation de son reiatsu. Byakuya s'asseya, les yeux vitreux.

-Taïcho ?

Un sursaut de Byakuya lui répondit mais celui-ci ne répondit pas. Renji tenta une nouvelle fois :

-B…Byakuya ?

Toujours pas de réponse. Renji osa alors s'approcher de son bureau et se plaça devant lui pour le faire réagir. Mais Byakuya resta droit comme un « i », la bouche à demi-ouverte. Il aurait été congelé par Hitsugaya que cela n'aurait pas changé grand-chose… A part peut-être le fait qu'il aurait réussi de quelque manière que ce soit à se défendre avant et/ou après l'attaque du capitaine de la 10ème division et que cela aurait signifié qu'il aurait bougé… Renji soupira mais soudain, Byakuya se leva et dit d'une voix éteinte :

-Congé pour aujourd'…Hic !...hui…

Il sortit sans un regard pour Renji qui avait la tête de quelqu'un venant de se prendre la raclée du siècle. Un congé ! Il n'en avait jamais eu ! Il pensait bien qu'avoir le hoquet pour un noble était gênant mais de là à donner un congé… Ca devait être pire que de la gêne, là … Hum… De l'humiliation ? Ce mot sonna comme un gong pour Renji. Il allait se faire humilier en ayant le hoquet devant tout le monde, il ne devait pas laisser cela arriver ! L'écharpe posée sur le siège de son capitaine attira son attention : Byakuya allait revenir récupérer son …euh…Ginpakukazaharu ? (sérieux, ça s'écrit comment ? xD) Bref, il avait le temps pour préparer quelque chose qui fasse peur à son amant.

Byakuya s'était passé la tête sous l'eau et avait bu à plusieurs reprises mais rien ne marchait : ce hoquet était vraiment persistant ! Il porta une main à son cou, se rendant compte de l'absence de son écharpe. Se faufilant jusqu'à son bureau en hoquetant plusieurs fois, il fit face au spectacle le plus inédit qu'il ait été donné de voir de Renji Abarai.

Déjà il était (presque) torse nu sur le bureau de Byakuya. Ses tatouages avaient toujours fasciné son amant, il le savait. Mais ce n'était pas ça qui le choquait. Non… Il était mouillé. _Mouillé_. Sur son _bureau. _Non, même ça, ça passait… Mais…Des _rajouts_. Là ça faisait mal. Byakuya en avait les mains qui tremblaient. Les cheveux de Renji, pour lui, c'était quelque chose de sacré… Ses rajouts blasphémaient son corps et sa chevelure si splendide…

Mais pourquoi de l'eau et des rajouts ?

Non, le pire c'était qu'il s'était déguisé et qu'il ressemblait à un travesti avec cette espèce de soutien-gorge violet. Puis, Byakuya vit avec effroi la main de Renji se lever vers lui et recula de quelques pas. Il voulait lui lancer un sort de kidô ? Non, ce n'était pas ça… Renji ouvrit la bouche et… :

- Partir là-bas…

La mâchoire de Byakuya se décrocha et il sentit son cœur lâcher : Renji venait de chanter ! Renji, son bel amant viril !

- Je donnerais tout ce que j'ai pour partir d'ici…

-EH BIEN, PARS JE T'EN PRIE ! Hic !

Renji, sans demander son reste s'enfuit comme il put avec sa queue de sirène turquoise. Byakuya essaya de calmer les battements affolés de son cœur et de baisser son reiatsu. Si cela ne tenait qu'à lui, il le laisserait exploser mais il avait entendu des personnes tomber sous sa colère. Renji en queue de sirène… Il aurait dû photographier et envoyer la photo à l'AFS…

Byakuya, après cette scène qui était d'après lui à graver dans « les blagues pour les nuls », profita de son congé pour se rendre chez Ukitake et tout lui raconter. Se recevant en pleine figure une nouvelle pluie de fleurs de cerisiers, il sentit une main claquer son postérieur. Furieux, il se retourna sachant déjà qui était le coupable. Mais qu'est-ce qui se passait avec Renji ? « Congé » ne signifiait pas faire écumer de rage son capitaine ! De plus en plus énervé, il essaya de poursuivre son chemin mais la main s'approcha une nouvelle fois. Cependant, on ne prend jamais deux fois Byakuya Kuchiki au même piège. Celui-ci attrapa la main fautive de Renji et lui lanca un regard foudroyant. Renji était cloué sur place par ces yeux qui disaient « je vais te tuer » et « je te veux » (ben oui, il ne l'a pas frappé n'importe où). Sentant son heure arrivée, Renji vit Byakuya sortir son épée de son autre main et murmurer :

-Chire, Senbonzakur… Hic !

Sous l'emprise du hoquet, Byakuya lâcha le poignet de Renji et celui-ci s'éclipsa. On entendit un formidable cri mais peu reconnurent celui qui l'avait fait.

Arrivé chez Ukitake, Byakuya prit le thé et lui conta sa matinée ce qui fit bien rire son ancien professeur. Ukitake ouvrit un peu la fenêtre pour profiter du bon vent printanier et se rassit à sa place :

-Cela faisait tellement longtemps que je n'avais pas entendu parler des farces de Renji. Remplir des dossiers doit être plus fatigant maintenant, non ?

-Je confirme. Venir en queue de sirène… Je m'en souviendrais toute ma vie.

-Tu veux que je te resserve ?

-Je veux bien, merci.

Aussitôt dit, aussitôt fait. Byakuya but une gorgée de thé et apprécia le calme qui régnait. Cela faisait tellement de bien un peu de silence après cette agitation. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa plonger dans une méditation profonde pour se relaxer. Mais Ukitake, connaissant son élève par cœur, avait fait exprès de le resservir pour qu'il se mette en mode yoga. Ukitake adressa un pouce levé et un sourire radieux à Renji qui n'osait faire dépasser que son front et ses yeux du rebord de la fenêtre. Lentement, il se redressa et prit une sorte de longue trompette pour s'approcher le plus possible de l'oreille du noble. On se dit toutes (et/ou tous) : « ça va foirer ». Eh bien, non, Byakuya ne vit rien venir parce qu'il somnolait…Ca aussi, Ukitake l'avait prévu !

Donc, Renji prit une grande inspiration (et silencieuse) et souffla de toute la force de ses poumons :

-TUUUUUUUUUUUT !

Byakuya se redressa et fit voler sa tasse en l'air (qu'Ukitake rattrapa) en poussant un cri de surprise. Alors là, c'était TROP !

-Renji ! IMBECILE ! Hic !

-Mais j'essayais de faire partir votre hoquet !

-Tu l'as fait REVENIR, IDIOT ! Hic ! (Ben oui, vous avez pas vu, il faisait plus « hic »…)

-Oups…

Fin… ?

Mais pourquoi ai-je fini cette fic ainsi ? Parce que moi, derrière mon écran, je ne vois pas si vous aimez assez pour vouloir une suite. Et la seule manière TRES efficace pour faire réagir ses lecteurs, c'est de leur donner une fin qui les laisse sur le cul ! Eh oui, je l'ai fait exprès ! Avouez que vous feriez peut-être la même chose si vous vous trouviez dans la même situation que moi… xD En général je ne demande pas forcément des reviews mais là j'en ai besoin pour progresser et ainsi vous donner encore plus de plaisir à lire ! C'est donnant donnant !

Sur ce, j'espère que ça vous a plu !


	4. Chapter 4

Coucou ! Eh oui, je suis encore vivante !

Cette fic est pour **Gun d'ange** qui m'a proposé un couple que je n'ai encore jamais vu concrétisé!

Je suis donc fière de vous présenter un Aizen/Inoue ! J'avoue m'être dit que c'était impossible mais finalement, grâce à **Gun d'ange** j'ai réussi ! Donc merci beaucoup ! Il faut aussi que je remercie Bonnie Tyler et sa chanson « Total eclipse of the heart » (« turn around » si vous préférez).

Au fait j'avais oublié de vous dire : je ne pourrais pas d'écrire d'IchiRuki ! Désolé, c'est au-dessus de mes forces !

Sur ce, bonne lecture !

Orihime émergea lentement de son sommeil sans rêves. Elle se força à se lever et à ouvrir les rideaux pour se donner du courage. Le soleil éclatant du retour de l'automne éblouit les yeux gris voilés de fatigue et les paupières lourdes se fermèrent un instant pour apprécier la chaleur de cette étoile si rare en cette saison…Et aussi pour oublier juste une poignée de secondes qu'elle existait.

Orihime se dirigea vers sa salle de bains pour prendre sa douche matinale et elle se souvint avec une étrange acuité de ses souvenirs de lycéenne. Elle était tombée éperdument amoureuse d'un beau garçon nommé Ichigo Kurosaki. Elle était si timide, à l'époque… Elle n'osait même pas lui parler et espérait juste que lui dire « bonjour » attirerait son attention vers elle. Mais au fond d'elle, elle savait que c'était peine perdue. Ichigo n'était pas hétéro et ses regards brûlants de désirs et de promesses enflammées n'étaient dédiés qu'à Grimmjow Jagguerjack. Chaque jour, Orihime essayait de ne pas remarquer qu'ils étaient toujours fourrés ensemble, qu'ils s'aimaient réciproquement d'un amour ardent. Mais Orihime ne pouvait pas s'empêcher de chercher du regard la chevelure rousse en désordre.

Orihime ferma le robinet et sortit de la douche pour s'envelopper rapidement avec sa serviette. Elle avait attendu patiemment la fin de ses années de lycée et avait immédiatement décroché un job de secrétaire bien payé dans Kuchiki Company. Son caractère, ses excellentes notes et son physique avantageux avaient influencé les patrons : ils avaient besoin d'une présence féminine revigorante et Orihime était plus que qualifiée. Le patron Byakuya Kuchiki était une personne exigeant un professionnalisme et une rapidité à toute épreuve et celui-ci remarqua bien vite que les aptitudes de leur nouvelle recrue étaient au-delà de ses espérances mais surtout qu'Orihime méritait une meilleure place pour exploiter au mieux ses capacités. Orihime s'était donc retrouvée dans le bureau de Kuchiki et celui-ci l'avait embauché comme secrétaire privée. Sa vie professionnelle était comblée. Orihime soupira en aperçevant le pot de pâte à tartiner et murmura pour elle-même :

-Ma vie amoureuse est aussi vide que ce pot…

Elle le jeta à la poubelle et vida entièrement son paquet de céréales allégé dans son bol. Orihime finit son bol de lait en un clin d'œil et chaussa ses escarpins noirs avec délicatesse. Avec des gestes tout aussi gracieux, elle lissa sa jupe noire qui lui arrivait aux genoux. Elle enfila sa veste noire également par-dessus sa chemise blanche et resserra une dernière fois sa cravate bleue assortie à ses pinces dans ses cheveux qui étaient noués en un chignon strict. Orihime prit sa serviette en cuir noir vernie et sortit de son appartement en chantonnant la chanson qu'elle avait entendue à la radio. Elle était si distraite qu'elle faillit rater le métro. Heureusement un bel homme aux yeux bruns envoûtants laissa la porte ouverte pour elle. Elle le remercia en rougissant et ne put détacher à partir de ce moment son regard de lui. C'était Aizen Sosuke ! L'homme qui allait remplacer Byakuya Kuchiki pendant une semaine ! Quelle coïncidence… Pendant tout ce temps, Aizen n'avait pas quitté du regard Inoue. Il avait toujours aimé les femmes d'affaire avec cette lueur d'innocence au fond de leurs yeux… Aizen prenait un malin plaisir à pervertir ces corps sans vices et les laissat ensuite pourrir d'eux-mêmes. Hinamori Momo, sa dernière proie, était encore toute dévouée à lui mais la rousse avait l'avantage d'avoir de belles formes…Alors qu'il réfléchissait à un moyen d'aborder la jeune femme devant lui qui lui disait quelque chose, celle-ci prit les devants :

-Excusez-moi mais seriez-vous Aizen Sosuke ?

-En effet. A qui ai-je l'honneur ? demanda aimablement Aizen.

-Je suis Inoue Orihime votre secrétaire à la Kuchiki Company.

-Je me disais bien que votre visage ne m'était pas inconnu. Enchanté.

-Moi de même, Aizen-san.

-Oh, je vous en prie, en dehors du travail appelez-moi par mon prénom, Orihime.

-D…D'accord, Sosuke. Si vous avez besoin de quoi que ce soit, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

-J'aurais en effet quelque chose à vous demander.

-Je vous en prie, Aiz…Sosuke.

-Veuillez venir en pantalon demain.

La demande ébranla Orihime. Elle s'était attendu à tout sauf à ça ! Oh non… Et si cela voulait dire qu'elle trouvait sa tenue osée ? Pourtant, elle s'était habillée selon les critères d'exigeances de Byakuya Kuchiki et celui-ci avait un goût irréprochable pour l'élégance vestimentaire. Avait-elle mal fait ? Un rire doux et franc s'éleva et les doutes d'Orihime s'envolèrent. Ce rire la rassurait et malgré la situation dans laquelle elle se trouvait, , elle se permit un sourire. Aiezn s'expliqua :

-Je ne vous ai pas dit ça pour vous blesser. C'est simplement que je ne voudrais pas que vous attrapiez froid : demain, il fera assez frais. Ne vous inquiètez pas, vous êtes ravissante.

Orihime rougit agréablement et balbutia des remerciements. Aizen était si prévenant ! Elle sentait déjà qu'elle allait regretter son absence la semaine prochaine. Aizen vit avec satisfaction qu'Orihime était sensible à son charme. Ah, les femmes… Elles s'armaient toutes d'une défense particulière pour survivre dans ce monde où la loi du plus fort règnait mais elles espéraient au fond d'elles trouver la personne qui pourrait la détruire. C'était ainsi qu'Aizen voyait le deuxième sexe. Il avait constaté néanmoins qu'une minorité de femmes ne comprenaient pas la nécessité de ne pas tout dévoiler à leurs interlocuteurs et que celles-ci se trouvaient donc manipulables. Aizen se délectait de voir ses pauvres victimes essayer d'échapper à sa voix persuasive et finalement abandonner leur existence à ses mains. Et Aizen venait de comprendre qu'Orihime était l'une de ces femmes en minorité. Il briserait ce masque enjoué et accèderait à ses plus sombres souvenirs.

-Sosuke ? Nous devons descendre ici.

-Oh, excusez-moi, j'étais dans mes pensées.

Orihime sortit la première. Aizen la suivit et s'arrêta en la voyant chercher du regard sa silhouette. Il voulait la voir se tourner vers lui, il voulait voir ses yeux s'accrocher aux siens signe de son besoin d'être constamment rassurée…Elle manifestera alors son contentement de le voir en exprimant sa soudaine frayeur. Orihime, inquiète, se retourna et vit avec soulagement les yeux chocolat d'Aizen :

-Ne restez pas au milieu du passage piéton, Sosuke ! Ce serait dommage que vous vous blessiez à cause d'une faute d'inattention. Suivez-moi je vais vous montrer le chemin, ajouta-t-elle avec un sourire éclatant.

Aizen était choqué. Il ne s'attendait pas du tout à ce qu'elle ait assez de cran pour lui donner des ordres. Mais son désir de protéger les personnes qu'elle connaissait était bien plus fort que son manque de confiance en soi et Aizen le remarqua très vite. Observer, analyser, déduire le comportement qu'il devrait adopter… C'était là ses seules distractions. Aizen aimait affaiblir, diriger et pervertir et rien ni personne ne pourrait y changer quelque chose. C'est sur ses pensées que'Aizen entra en compagnie de sa nouvelle victime dans le siège principal de la Kuchiki Company. Il fut chaleureusement accueilli. Il profita de cette agitation pour murmurer discrètement à sa secrétaire :

-Vous semblez être appréciée à vore juste valeur, Orihime.

-A…A ma juste valeur ? Vos compliments me touchent, Aizen-san.

Celui-ci fronça imperceptiblement les sourcils. Il avait pensé qu'elle se serait habituée à l'appeler « Sosuke » et qu'elle aurait dit involontairement son prénom. Il aurait pu alors lui faire gentiment remarquer qu'elle s'était trompée mais que cela ne le dérangeait pas et que cela lui plaisait même qu'elle prenne ses aises avec lui. Mais Orihime était bien plus professionnelle qu'elle n'en avait l'air. Elle n'était pas sortie 3ème de son université pour rien ! Orihime vit les traits d'Aizen se plisser et s'enquit :

-Quelque chose ne va pas, Aizen-san ?

-Non, tout va bien. Pourriez-vous me montrer mon bureau, s'il vous plaît ?

-Bien sûr.

Après quelques couloirs, Aizen s'installa dans son nouveau bureau très sobrement décoré. Il aperçut Orihime se consacrer immédiatement à son travail. Elle ne s'était même pas assise sur sa chaise qu'elle avait déjà le téléphone dans la main.

-Allô, Rukia ? Tout va bien chez toi ? Ok, je te l'envoie en mail… Sinon, au fait, Renji pourrait t'aider pour la mode sur les lunettes, il est très calé dans ce domaine ! Ok, à tout à l'heure !

-Rukia s'occupe du magazine pour les femmes si je comprends bien ?

-Oui, Aizen-san. Renji se charge du magazine pour les hommes mais il est toujours au courant de la mode chez les femmes car son oncle Urahara-san a de bons contacts.

-Urahara ? Vous voulez dire Kisuke-kun ?

-Oui, Aizen-san.

-Est-ce que vous pourriez me dire à qui sont attribuées les charges les plus importantes ?

-Yachiru s'occupe des confiseries et des jouets pour enfants. Malgré son caractère infantile, elle est douée et perspicace. Kenpachi dirige des boutiques de sport et Hisagi gère des boutiques de musique…

-Vous êtes si belle…

-Il y a aussi…Que…Quoi ?

Orihime sentit son cœur battre plus fort. Qu'est-ce que…c'était ? Cette sensation si extraordinaire semblable à un orchestre symphonique accompagné d'un piano…Cette légère brise aussi inattendue qu'un vibrato de violon, son cœur qui cognait avec une force égale à des timbales, le flux irrégulier de son sang pareil aux plages de virtuosité d'un pianiste et ces yeux… Ces yeux de cuivre aussi profonds et brillants que des vents…

Orihime était si aspirée dans le néant de ses yeux qu'elle ne remarqua pas qu'Aizen était plus proche. Elle ne revint à la réalité que lorsqu'elle sentit deux lèvres sur son front. Une chaleur intense s'empara d'Orihime face à ce geste si tendre et avant qu'elle ne put réagir ou faire quoi que ce soit, Aizen tourna les talons. Paniquée, Orihime tendit la main pour le retenir et réussit à le rattrapper. Son corps entier tremblait en reconnaissant ses sensations…Ses sensations amoureuses ! Surpris, Aizen tourna la tête vers elle et en voyant son expression mélangeant désir et incompréhension, il lui adressa un sourire censé la rassurer. Orihime, embarassée par la puérilité de son geste et par la réaction de son supérieur qui était légèrement moqueuse, le laissa partir ce que fit Aizen désireux d'expédier au plus vite cette tension au bas-ventre. Un autre sourire s'afficha sur son visage trompeur, malgré sa frustration de ne pas pouvoir aller plus loin. Il regarda sa montre. Trente-deux minutes…Il avait réussi à la faire tomber amoureuse de lui en trente-deux minutes…Un nouveau record !


End file.
